Tails's second chance
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: Tails gets a second chance and tries to bring back Cosmo, but will he get her back before the bomb goes off? Rated T for language. Tailsmo, Knuxrouge, and Sonamy.


**Author's note: **Hey guys, I'm on vacation right now, and got bored, so here is a Sonic X story. I've been thinking about Tails and Cosmo a lot so this is what I decided to do. This is the main story for Tailsmo, and I hope you guys and gals like it. The other couples are, SonAmy (Sonic's feelings changed, I thought towards the end of the series), KnuxRouge, and that's all I can think of. Leave comments on who you think should be together. Besides the couples who are already together.

**Plot: **Tails is in a complete depression, and planning on ending his life to settle the score between him and Cosmo, and possibly see her again. He would've if his friends hadn't come up with an idea. In this story Tails gets stronger, more mature, and responsible.

**Don't worry about me making his powers stronger, or changing his personality a little. That's what I do to the main characters in every story I write.**

**Chapter 1: **Why?

_Why?_

That question kept coming up in his mind. It wasn't fair. The one that he loved was forced away by someone telling him to kill her himself.

"Why Cosmo?" He asked himself, over and over. "I need you. I need you here more than you think."

He watered a plant. The plant that has been sprouting from the seed Sonic found. It had been 2 years since Cosmo's death. He had gotten only a centimeter shorter than Sonic. (I just didn't like it when he was short. Short=still immature. Lol.)

"Tails? Where are you?" Sonic asked, sounding panicked.

"…Over here." He ran over to him. He was in the middle of the forest siting against a tree, looking down at the ground.

"We need you."

"What?"

"The X Tornado is broken, and we need you to fix it. Eggman put a shield around us, and…he put a bomb somewhere."

"What?" Tails stood up quickly.

They went over to the rest of the gang.

"Tails! Do you know how to find and disable a bomb?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I know how to find a bomb, but I forgot how to disable one." Knuckles groaned.

"Great. Then this is all your fault."

"Knuckles-"

"No, Sonic, if he hadn't _killed _Cosmo, we could live. She had that power! Why didn't you wait to sacrifice her?" Tails gritted his teeth.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again, I dare you."

"Okay, you, killed, Cosmo!"

"Damn you!" He punched him, right across the face.

"Tails, Stop!" Sonic tried to stop him. Tails was holding him to a wall.

"How could a wimp like you be so strong?"

"Why do you choose now to blame when faced with your own demise?"

"I asked you first."

"…Hidden talents!" He threw Knuckles to the ground. Tails turned, and before he left said, "I know, it was my fault. I know I killed her. But I do not like being reminded of my past. "Especially by you." He said, still looking the other way. And with that he walked off.

"Tails wait!" He just kept on going. "Knuckles, it wasn't his fault! What did you do?" He started to laugh, then disappeared.

"Did I ever tell you how I could make robot replicas?" Eggman was flying above them in his hover-craft. "You can have him now. I have no use for him." He dropped the real Knuckles. "You have four hours before the bomb explodes. Finally I will get rid of you pests!" He chuckled to himself and flew away.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

"I think we have to beg Tails to at least try to deactivate the bomb."

"Tails, can you please help us?" Sonic asked Tails, sitting at the same exact tree.

"Sonic, even if I did try and help, It won't work. Eggman made it so that only another huge explosion could deactivate it."

"…Would it help if," Tails looked up at him. "Would it help if we brought her back?"

"…Yes, but…that could not happen."

"Well, how would she help Tails?"

"I have a power, a power that no one has ever known about. I did have a father. He told me not to use this power until I am sure I have to. Cosmo has a protection ability, and if I use my power-"

"She can help us with the explosion! Tails you're a genius!"

"You sound just like her…" Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can do this."

"How?"

"Simple. We build a time machine."

"Ahh…it isn't that simple."

"If we work together it will be." Tails nodded.

"Okay. Let's get Cosmo back!"

**Author's note: **Interesting. They have a plan! Please no mean reviews, no me gusta…or how ever you say it. I don't own Sonic X! Bye!


End file.
